


one hour

by ayrtonwilbury



Category: SPECTRE (2015)
Genre: Gen, Q is a bamf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 14:00:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6857881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayrtonwilbury/pseuds/ayrtonwilbury
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>alternate version of what happened to q when being chased in austria. </p>
<p>based off of what isthisrubble said: http://ayrtonwilbury.tumblr.com/post/144378704147/isthisrubble-said-they-should-have-had-bond-and</p>
            </blockquote>





	one hour

Faster. Faster. _FASTER_.

Q’s mind screamed as he gripped his laptop bag in his hands. He weaved through the crowds with calls of French, German, and English being shouted at him. He glanced behind him only for a milisecond to see two thugs from the tram still after him. _Fuck, fuck FUCKING FUCK._ Get to the hotel, be safe. One hour. James would be there in one hour.

Q grabbed the side emergency door and ran through the darkened tunnels. His lungs were on fire as sweat poured off of him. When his boots slammed on the concrete, they echoed through the empty halls to announce where he was. He’s not trained for this, god, he’s not trained for this. He opened the door to the outside and was slapped by the cold air. Q let out a shaky breath as he tried to walk through the crowds to get back to his hotel. He didn’t look back, didn’t look. He prayed that he wasn’t being followed as he weaved his way through the crowds and took a long route back to the hotel while his hands gripped the strap of his laptop bag.

Inside his room, he set up his laptop; the spare was in the safe as he tried to look at the ring that James had given him. His fingers flew on the keyboard, his eyes stared at the code in front of him. This, this he knew.

There was a pounding on the door. Q looked up distracted and checked the time; James had twenty minutes left.

“James?” Q called out quietly.

The pounding started again before the person smashed through the door frame, the chain barely holding them back. _Shit!_ Q grabbed his laptop and ran to the bathroom, the shutdown execution on his laptop now going off. Q chucked the laptop into the sink and turned on the water. From there, he moved under the sink and hastily grabbed the gun he stored there. He turned off the safety and checked the chamber before he moved back into the living room. The man grunted from the other side and the door chain ripped off and the two men stared at Q. The taller, bald man grinned as he cracked his knuckled while the other man closed the door.

“You need to tell us all you know about the smart blood,” Bald man demanded as the other just silently nodded.

Q gripped the gun in his hand. _I am not trained for this_.

The other thug, he wore a hat, laughed at him. Hat man looked over at Bald man and shook his head.

“Do you even know how to use that thing, мальчик (boy)?” Hat man asked.

Q could feel his body shaking, every inch of him terrified but he was, _will not_ be taken down by these two idiots. Q slowly counted to ten, the men just stood in front of him. Q kept a firm grip on the gun in his hand. He looked at them and smiled.

“I’m not trained for this,” Q said aloud as he fired into Bald man first.

James knocked on the door and Q opened it. James ignored the blood splatter on the young man’s glasses and sweater. He introduced Q to Dr. Swann as he walked over the two bodies that were on the floor while Dr. Swann stayed close to the wall, her eyes on the bodies but not saying anything. James moved behind Q, who talked a mile a minute about the ring that James had given him. James placed a hand on Q’s shoulder; nothing was needed to be said.

_I am trained for this._


End file.
